


your hands, my mouth

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, basically every fanfic trope in one fic, there's some ass eating in there too, theres some nice fluff in here i promise, tsukiyama owns pastel dildos obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki receives a more than pleasant surprise when he comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands, my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS my first uploaded fic in almost 3 months !! i've been so busy with school and exams but it's finally summer so i've actually had time to sit down and write
> 
> this was written whilst i listened to a playlist consisting of mostly old school one direction, 5 seconds of summer and vanilla ice just in case u want the full experience. it's also a pretty shoddy fic in itself since i wrote it in two 2 hour sittings and am currently too sleep deprived to bother editing it so yeah sorry for that
> 
> as usual, enjoy the fic and hopefully ill be uploading a lotttt more in the coming weeks

The last thing Kaneki expects to see when he returns home is Tsukiyama sprawled across the bed, cock hard and with a dildo shoved up his ass. 

But he isn’t complaining.

Tsukiyama doesn’t notice him at first, and Kaneki’s content standing in the doorway, watching in awe as Tsukiyama moans lewdly, throwing his head back in ecstasy. As he reaches between his legs, spreading them further as he reaches for another dildo, Kaneki makes his entrance, crossing the room and kneeling beside him on the bed, pressing a kiss to his neck. Tsukiyama’s eyes shoot open in surprise, a gasp escaping his lips.

“Ken…” he pants, “you’re...you’re home early.”

“Mhm,” Kaneki replies, his eyes making their way towards the other’s cock, “you need help with that?”

Tsukiyama’s already on him, shaking fingers grabbing at Kaneki’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He moves to his jeans next, popping open the buttons with ease and pushing them down his legs. When Kaneki’s left in just his boxers, he shifts himself so he’s settling between Tsukiyama’s thighs and takes hold of his cock, stroking it a few times before leaning down and licking the tip, causing a moan to escape the other’s mouth. 

Kaneki smiles up at him. “This okay?”

Tsukiyama nods. “Perfect, mon am- ah!” He’s cut off when Kaneki takes his cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip. He hollows out his cheeks, taking in as much as he can and stroking what he can’t fit in. Tsukiyama writhes above him, clenching his thighs around Kaneki’s head. 

He won’t last long. He never usually does, but he’s been turned on and waiting for this all day, and watching Kaneki suck his cock like there’s no tomorrow is almost enough to push him over the edge. He lets out a final moan before tugging lightly on Kaneki’s hair.

“K-Ken...please, I’m gonna-” Kaneki pulls off him with a swift pop sound, and all of a sudden all the sensation is gone. He watches as Kaneki sits up, scanning the dildos scattered across the bed, eventually resting his eyes on the box full of them and pulling it towards him.

“Shuu, I didn’t know you had so many of these. So this is what you spend all your money on?” Kaneki asks, raising an eyebrow and picking up a pastel-coloured butt plug.

“I...sometimes, when you’re away, I get lonely. So I use these.”

“Mhm. You should have told me, I’d happily use them on you.” Kaneki is still rummaging through the box of toys, picking up and inspecting a few. He notices they’re mostly pastel-coloured - just what he’d expect. He sets his sights on an average-sized, pastel blue one, lifting it and showing it to Tsukiyama, who’s still stroking his cock lazily. “You want me to prep you with this?”

“Please.” It’s smaller and less thick than Kaneki’s by a wide margin, but it’ll do. It’s something.

Smiling, Kaneki grabs the lube from where it was resting beside the other’s arm before crawling back between his legs. He lifts Tsukiyama’s right leg up to rest on his shoulder and slowly pushes the dildo inside him - it slides in relatively easily since he’d already used one earlier, and Kaneki watches intently as Tsukiyama throws his head back, biting down on his arm to stop himself from moaning out in pleasure. Kaneki continues to slide the dildo in and out, twisting it occasionally, relishing in the whimpers and moans coming from below him.

It’s all too much for Tsukiyama; it’s been too long since Kaneki did this to him, and the combination of the dildo in his ass and his own hand pumping his cock is enough to have him balling his free hand in the sheets and calling out his boyfriend’s name in ecstasy. And when Kaneki leans down and kisses him, open-mouthed and messy, he almost loses it. He pulls at Kaneki’s hair, breathing heavily against his mouth, whining when he moves his head down and bites at his neck, surely leaving marks.

“Ken...Ken, please, I need something bigger, I need you please,” Tsukiyama begs, furiously grinding down on the dildo in order to get more of it in. Kaneki smiles against his neck, twisting the dildo inside him once more before pulling it out completely.

“I want you to ride me,” he says quietly, running his fingers up and down the other’s chest, “do you want to?”

“Oui,” Tsukiyama responds breathlessly, immediately moving to straddle Kaneki. He settles over his hips and hastily pushes his boxers down, finally leaving him completely naked and exposed. He complies as Kaneki grabs his waist, slowly pushing him down on his cock, inch by inch.

He’ll never get used to how thick Kaneki’s cock is; how good it feels inside him, stretching him to his limits in the best way possible. He grinds down on it, trying to find a rhythm, his breathing uneven. He locks eyes with Kaneki, not averting his gaze until he feels his boyfriend’s cock jab against his prostate, causing him to dig his nails into his chest and let out a high-pitched whine, followed by a soft giggle from beneath him. He looks down, frowning, and sees Kaneki with a hand over his mouth, fucking giggling.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, continuing his movements.

“You just- you thought you were all sexy and shit, and then I hit your prostate and you just- you fucking screamed!” Kaneki responds, still laughing.

“You took me by surprise, that’s all,” Tsukiyama mumbles, looking away, “can we carry on?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki pulls him down into a kiss, pushing a stray hair away from his face before he bucks his hips up again, eliciting another whine from Tsukiyama. 

They keep up the rhythm for a while, meeting eachothers’ thrusts halfway, the only sound in the room being the continuous slapping of skin, but soon it becomes obvious that Tsukiyama won’t last much longer. His legs are shaking with the strength of lifting himself up, his face is flushed and he’s gripping onto the headboard for dear life. He always gets like this, but every time Kaneki sees him flustered and desperate like this, it makes him want to flip him over and pound into him until they’re both seeing stars.

He does exactly that, pulling out of Tsukiyama and switching their positions before slamming back into him, delighting in the cry of pleasure that comes from beneath him. He’s getting close to the edge, they both are, panting and moaning as Kaneki thrusts faster and deeper than he thinks possible, Tsukiyama wrapping his arms around his neck for support.

Kaneki is, for once, the first to come. He pushes in one last time, moaning out Tsukiyama’s name as he spills inside of him, riding out his orgasm. He stills for a minute, breathing heavily until he hears a low whimper.

“Hm. You still haven’t come,” he says fondly, pulling out and sitting back on his knees.

“Please,” Tsukiyama begs, “I...I need to, please.”

Kaneki pities how desperate he looks - face flushed, come dripping out of his hole, hair stuck to his forehead - and moves down the bed, kneeling on the floor beside it.

“I’ll eat you out if you come over here.”

Kaneki swears he hasn’t seen Tsukiyama move so fast in a long time, watching as he crawls down the bed towards him, perching on the edge of it. Kaneki gives Tsukiyama a smile before spreading his legs and licking a stripe across his hole, resulting in a hand tugging at his hair, urging him to do more. Complying, he dips his tongue inside, tasting his own come, finding that it turns him on more than it should. He continues licking around while he holds onto Tsukiyama’s thighs, rubbing at the soft skin.

He can hear Tsukiyama coming undone above him, almost sobbing in pleasure, his arms shaking with the strength of holding himself up. He lets out whimpers of Kaneki’s name as he licks and kisses at his hole, pressing a finger in occasionally.

Tsukiyama only gives a loud moan as an indication before he comes across his stomach, completely untouched. Kaneki keeps licking at him as he comes down, breathing heavily and still shaking. After a minute, he sits up and joins Tsukiyama on the bed, lips swollen and wet.  
“You were so good today, Shuu,” he says quietly, grabbing tissues from the nightstand and cleaning them both up before settling back into bed, pulling the sheets up and over them.

“Merci” Tsukiyama responds, voice hoarse as he curls up against Kaneki’s chest, “I really love it when you, uh...when you-”

“When I eat you out?”

“Mhm.”

Kaneki looks down at him, stroking his hair as he drifts off to sleep. “I’ll take note of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> KANEKI DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH DOES SHE KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN this was pure filth i apologise
> 
> kudos are always appreciated and my tumblr is takizwa if u want to hit me up!


End file.
